Valentine
by Les Papillons
Summary: Lily's all alone as Valentines Day draws near. Just a spur of the moment one shot. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or any of the characters. :(**

**A/N Unlike most of my oneshots this isn't full of Ray and Lily fluff, it's actually kind of depressing in my mind. Read and review and tell me what you think about my first one shot that lacks fluff. **

Valentine

Sitting here by myself

A broken heart left on the shelf

Bright new creations filled with grace

Cast naught but shadows on my face.

I really am pathetic. I'm sitting home alone a week before Valentines day writing depressing poems about my lack of love life.

I guess if I hadn't been so oblivious (Ray likes to call it self absorbed) to notice that I had not one but two great relationship opportunities a few months ago, I probably could have been sitting happily across the table from either one of them discussing our date plans a week from now at Mickeys. But then again I probably wouldn't have had the chance to write this wonderful poem that will some day win itself a place of honour...in the trash can in the corner of my room.

I crumpled it up and tossed it towards the trash can, watching as it flew in a slow arc through the air before bouncing off of the rim and landing with a soft thud on the beige carpet. I sat up and looked across the room into the mirror on my dresser. I had been fifteen for only a few weeks but I didn't seem much different. I still had the same blonde hair, the same "Randall" nose, and the same blue green eyes as always.

Apparently I had made two guys fall in love with me with these looks without even trying and now that I was finally ready to choose they had both moved on and couldn't find the time to look me in the eye.

I stuck my tongue out at the mirror difiantly beforing turning away and looking out the window. A couple were walking down the street holding hands. The blonde girl was laughing loudly at some hilarious joke the boy had told grabbing onto his arm for support. As she turned her face I saw that it was Grace and the boy with her was Ray without a doubt. I closed the curtains quickly although the sound of Grace's laughter still came through.

I wished I was like one of those creatures that could sleep for months, I could sleep right through Valentines day and miss it entirely. I would be spared the sickening make out scenes and giggling that seemed to suround me at this time of year. It hadn't seemed to bother me before but I couldn't stand it now.

I spent the next few hours cleaning my room and listening to my loudest cd trying to chase all thoughts out of my head. I was doing fairly well until I came across a small lopsided heart cut out of construction paper at the bottome of my dresser drawer. "Be My Valentyne" it said in magic marker. Small specks of gold and silver glitter fell off in my hand as I held it up to the light looking at it. I could easily recognize Ray's large writing, it hadn't changed much since the day he wrote it in the third grade.

_"Make a valentine for someone that you care about. It can be your mother, father, or your best friend," Lily could remember the teacher saying as twenty boys and girls hunched over there desks hard at work. _

_"Who's _that_ for," teased a younger looking Robbie as he spotted the message Ray had written on his. _

_"It's none of your business," replied Ray defensively. Lily watched from her desk as he pretended to rip the valentine up to satisfy Robbie. _

_"Maybe it was for you," giggled another girl as she noticed Lily watching Ray rip up the paper._

_"Eew, as if," Lily had replied although she had been wondering the same thing. She had found the same valentine in her coat pocket after recess and quickly slipped it into her pocket before the other girls saw it. Lily had immediately hidden it in the bottem of her dresser drawer as soon as she'd gotten home. _

"Stupid valentine," I muttered to myself. I bit my lip and tried to get up enough courage to rip the peice of paper in half. I didn't need it any more and it only brought back painful reminders of the chances I'd missed. "1-2-3," I counted quietly under my breath. I was only able to make a small tear on it before losing my nerve. I couldn't do it. I put it back in the drawer of my dresser and slammed it shut. I leaned up against it trying as if I was afraid that it would get out if I gave it a chance.

"I don't need a stupid valentine," I said to myself. I slowly opened up the drawer again and pulled out the small paper heart. I listened satisfied to the sound it made as I tore it slowly down the middle. Glitter rained down around me as the two haves fluttered to the floor only to be joined a moment later with a single tear.

**A/N Wow I really don't know why I wrote this other then the fact that Valentine's Day isn't too far away. Hmm probably a mix of boredom and caffeine or lack of RFR since it's Friday. Who knows. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Keeley**


End file.
